Jenuh
by MarauderNight18793
Summary: Mendadak, pelajaran-pelajaran yang biasanya terasa mudah saja bagi Hermione Granger tiba-tiba menjadi terasa sulit. Sepertinya, ia mulai jenuh dengan rutinitas harian yang itu-itu saja. Untungnya, ada seseorang yang selalu memberinya semangat. Siapakah gerangan dirinya?


**Jenuh**

By MarauderNight18793

Pair: Draco Malfoy-Hermione Granger

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Timeline: 7th grade, after war.

_All-known characters © JK. Rowling_

_Plot © MarauderNight18793_

Hermione membolak-balikkan lembaran perkamen tua di hadapannya. Sudah nyaris satu jam perkamen itu baru terisi seperempatnya saja. Itupun hanya dia tulis dalam waktu lima belas menit, sisanya ia gunakan memainkan pena bulunya sendiri.

Hermione menghela napas dan akhirnya menyerah, menggulung perkamennya dan menyimpannya lagi ke dalam tas. Lantas dengan tidak bersemangat, ia mengitari sisi lain perpustakaan.

Di bagian buku-buku ramuan, ia mencari referensi yang kiranya pas dengan tugas yang diberikan Profesor Slughorn kepadanya. Dan ketika tatapannya tertuju pada tumpukan buku-buku itulah, seseorang yang paling tidak ia harapkan ternyata muncul dan menyapanya.

"Hei, Granger. Sangat rajin rupanya, bahkan di akhir minggu seperti ini kau masih saja mengerjakan tugas."

Sontak, Hermione menoleh lantas menukas tajam, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau sendiri ngapain disini?"

Pria bermata kelabu itu menyeringai, "Galak amat sih. Jangan begitu, nanti tidak ada lelaki yang tertarik padamu."

Draco Malfoy tertawa kecil ketika mendengar dengusan tajam sebagai jawaban atas pernyataannya itu.

"Aku sedang malas berada di luar. Lagian, aku sudah tidak bisa main Quidditch lagi. Jadi percuma juga," katanya, tanpa peduli apakah Hermione memerhatikan atau tidak.

Setelah perang besar berakhir, Kementerian Sihir melakukan reformasi besar-besaran. Termasuk di dalamnya Kementerian Pendidikan Sihir yang memutuskan untuk tidak menunda pelaksanaan NEWT untuk siswa tahun terakhir, tidak ada toleransi. Agak kejam memang, tapi itu merupakan cara paling tepat untuk mempercepat pemulihan kembali. Maka dari itu Harry dan kawan-kawannya harus rela untuk tidak lagi bermain Quidditch di sekolah, dan lebih fokus pada masa depan akademis mereka.

"Kau sendiri, apa tidak mau bergabung dengan Weasley dan Potter? Kudengar mereka sedang sibuk sekali mengarahkan anak buahnya," Malfoy terkekeh menyebalkan, memandang kearah luar jendela.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara riuh rendah para supporter pertandingan Quidditch. Griffindor vs Ravenclaw. Karena adanya larangan bermain, otomatis mantan anggota tim kelas tujuh hanya bisa menikmati pertandingan dari tribun penonton.

"Tidak, kurasa," ujar Hermione datar. "Mau menyelesaikan tugas dari Profesor Slughorn. Hanya saja sedang mencari referensi."

Alis Malfoy naik sedikit, "Tugas tambahan? Oh, kebetulan! Dia juga memberikan tugas tambahan padaku. Boleh kulihat? Memangnya apa yang sulit?"

Hermione menatap pria itu sejenak, lantas menyerahkan perkamennya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Awas saja kalau nanti kau menyalin punyaku."

"Menyalin? Oh, kau pikir aku bodoh? Please deh, Granger," Malfoy berkata sambil lalu, sembari matanya meneliti tugas seperempat jadi milik Hermione. Lantas ia mendongak dan menatap takjub gadis itu.

"Yang begini saja kau tidak tahu, Granger?" Pertanyaan retoris. "Otakmu ini sedang korslet atau bagaimana?"

Hermione menatapnya tajam, lalu menghela napas.

"Entahlah. Mungkin juga begitu," jawabnya sambil menarik kursi terdekat. "Akhir-akhir ini memang agak sulit berkonsentrasi, entah mengapa."

Draco Malfoy mengangguk singkat, tanda memahami.

"Padahal aku harus berkerja maksimal. NEWT sebentar lagi dan aku entah mengapa kehilangan daya pikirku," kata Hermione dengan tatapan mata menerawang. "Dan kau tahu? Ini tidak hanya terjadi pada kelas ramuan! Aku merasa pelajaran di semua kelas bertambah sulit!"

"Oh, jadi begitu.." ujar Draco dengan sedikit nada kasihan dalam suaranya. Seorang Hermione Granger yang terbiasa superior, pastilah sangat tidak nyaman harus berada di posisi 'rata-rata'. "Jadi kegiatanmu selama ini hanya berusaha mengejar ketertinggalanmu ini?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk lesu, "Ya. Dan aku tetap harus menyeimbangkan itu dengan tugas-tugas sebagai ketua murid, kau tahu kan."

Draco Malfoy terdiam sejenak, mencerna kondisi gadis ini, yang selama beberapa bulan belakangan menjadi partnernya sebagai ketua murid. Lalu mendadak, ia mendapat ide yang menurutnya cemerlang.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Ia menarik lengan Hermione.

"Eh, apa-apaan? Mau kemana? Tugasku belum selesai!" protes Hermione. Namun ia juga tidak kuasa melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Draco, akhirnya ia pasrah dan mengikuti langkah pemuda pirang itu.

Riuh rendah penonton Quidditch semakin menggema, nampaknya chaser Ravenclaw berhasil menyarangkan satu gol ke gawang Gryffindor. Hermione tampak bingung, "Kau mengajakku ke lapangan Quidditch?"

"Bukan, aku mau mengajakmu melakukan sesuatu yang baru," jawab Draco singkat.

Dua sejoli itu menyusup ke tribun diantara kerumunan supporter berseragam biru-biru. Mencari tempat yang muat untuk mereka berdua.

Draco Malfoy menunjuk salah satu chaser Ravenclaw yang kali ini sedang diburu oleh beater Gryffindor, ikut-ikutan gemas dan berteriak-teriak memberi semangat. Penonton semakin riuh. Chaser Ravenclaw tidak terkejar. Satu gol lagi dan penonton semakin riuh.

Angka demi angka tercetak. Kedua tim nampaknya berkekuatan seimbang sehingga saling mengejar. Selisih yang dihasilkan tipis. Akhirnya peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi, dengan Ravenclaw keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Selebrasi dilakukan, beberapa bahkan terlihat berjoget-joget gila. Sayup-sayup terdengar auman topi singa Luna yang suaranya kalah oleh suara penonton.

"Bagaimana? Seru, kan?" Draco Malfoy berkata sembari menyalami setiap anak Ravenclaw yang ditemuinya.

Hermione mengangguk, dalam hati juga heran mengapa kali ini ia merasa sependapat dengan pria yang biasanya bertentangan paham dengannya itu, "Ya. Tapi kenapa kita tidak mendukung Gryffindor saja, sih?"

"Justru itu tujuanku. Mengajakmu bergaul. Kau sudah sangat terbiasa dengan teman-teman Gryffindor-mu, lagipula, bukankah akan jadi aneh kalau ada aku disana?"

Draco masih mencengkeram tangannya, "Kau hanya perlu sesuatu yang baru. Dalam arti, kau hanya jenuh dengan rutinitasmu selama ini."

Hermione tak menjawab. Sejenak ia merasa bingung. Kalau memang ia merasa jenuh, apakah sebegitu _jenuhnya_ hingga ia sendiri tidak merasakan _jenuh?_

"Selama ini rutinitasmu hanya begitu-begitu saja. Bergaul dengan orang-orang yang itu-itu saja. Kau sungguh perlu membuka matamu. Dunia ini tidak melulu bisa dijelaskan dari rangkaian kata buku-buku yang kau baca. Setidaknya dengan mencoba hal-hal baru, referensi dan pengalamanmu akan menjadi lebih luas," Draco terkekeh pelan.

"Asal kau tahu ya, terkadang kalau tidak sedang bermain bersama Slytherin, aku juga biasa menyusup di _supporter_ tim lain. Tujuannya cuma untuk bersenang-senang, melepaskan stress, lalu meresapi aura semangat dan pacuan adrenalin yang mereka rasakan."

Ingin sekali Hermione membalas pernyataan itu, tahu apa Draco soal petualangannya bersama Harry dan Ron selama ini? Tahu apa dia soal malam-malam ketika seharusnya ia sudah terlelap tetapi malah berkeliaran di lorong-lorong tikus Hogwarts? Tapi ucapan Draco ada benarnya juga. Mungkin memang ia sedang jenuh.

"Terimakasih, Malfoy," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh sambil tersenyum tulus. "Terimakasih karena sudah baik padaku."

"Err.. Sebenarnya itu tadi bukan apa-apa, Granger.." Draco menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal. "Kau juga, terimakasih ya, karena telah mau menerimaku sebagai temanmu. Kau tahu kan.. soal masa laluku dan sebagainya.."

Hermione mengibaskan tangan. "Semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, Draco. Bahkan untuk seorang _kau_."

Draco terlihat salah tingkah. Agak ganjil di telinganya mendengar gadis satu ini mengucapkan nama depannya tanpa nada emosi seperti yang biasanya.

"_Well,_ terimakasih lagi, kalau begitu. Kau juga, jangan patah semangat dong. Sebodoh-bodohnya kau, aku yakin kau masih jauh lebih pintar daripada Crabbe dan Goyle," tukas Draco ringan sambil tertawa kecil_. _"Paling tidak, sekarang kau tahu kan mengapa aku begitu tenar seantero Hogwarts? Yah, itu karena selain tampangku yang memikat, juga kemampuanku untuk membaur dengan banyak orang."

Hermione menjulurkan lidah.

"Oh iya, dan kau juga harus tahu, walaupun aku tahu kalau kau apatis dan miskin pengalaman berorganisasi, tapi aku senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu sebagai ketua murid."

Hermione terkekeh, "Oh? Benarkah? Kurasa aku malah hanya merepotkanmu."

"Ya."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sejenak. Dengan canggung, Draco melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya secara perlahan. Walaupun hubungan antara keduanya sudah jauh membaik semenjak perang berakhir, tapi tetap saja ada rasa tidak enak di hatinya. Terlebih ketika mengingat kembali perlakuannya dulu terhadap gadis itu.

Akhirnya Draco buka suara, "Jadi, malam ini kita patroli dimana? Bagaimana jika di menara Ravenclaw? Aku yakin sekali bakal banyak wiski api yang kita razia. Oh, juga bom kotoran dan permen-permen itu! Ya ya! Aku yakin sekali mereka akan berpesta malam ini!" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ide bagus, Malfoy! Setelah itu kita apakan mereka? Laporkan ke kepala sekolah?" Tanya Hermione antusias. Kemarahan seorang Draco Malfoy itu menular, begitu juga dengan semangatnya.

"Tentu tidak, Granger. Tidak usah kita laporkan, cukup beri mereka hukuman ringan seperti biasa lalu sita saja makanannya, lalu kita makan sendiri di ruang ketua murid. Jangan rusak kesenangan mereka juga lah.. Bagaimana? Err.. kecuali wiski apinya, tentu saja."

Hermione yang semula melotot mendengar rencana itu kemudian lumer dan meledak tertawa, "Sepertinya bakal menyenangkan dan mengenyangkan. Baiklah, kutunggu kau di tempat patroli seperti biasa sehabis makan malam, Malfoy. _Bye_."

"_Bye_, Granger."

Senja sehabis pertandingan itu mulai menggelap. Hermione membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, meninggalkan Draco yang masih menatap punggungnya yang kian lama kian mengecil, lalu menghilang di ujung lorong. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Setidaknya, aku akan bersamanya lagi malam ini."

**FIN**

_Author's Note:_ Huaaaah, setelah sekian lama hiatus, akhirnya muncul kembali dengan fic Dramione satu ini. Rasanya sudah lama tidak menulis karena kesibukan kuliah dan kurangnya waktu untuk berimajinasi, alhasil jari dan otak jadi sama-sama kaku. Terinspirasi dari kejenuhan dan kesulitan author sendiri dalam mengikuti pelajaran ketika awal-awal masuk kuliah. Fic ini merupakan fic Dramione pertama author, jadi sudi kiranya untuk meninggalkan jejak komentar. Terima kasih! XD


End file.
